


Whatever Remains

by penumbra



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Derogatory Language, Detective Noir, Fan Comics, Graphic Novel, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: Whatever Remains follows Holmes and Watson on a number of cases in 1920's London. Action, adventure, and romance ensue as Sherlock and John face the obstacles that lie before them together.





	1. The Solitary Soldier: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at an original Sherlock Holmes pastiche. This comic will be depicting Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in a romantic and sexual relationship. Very slow-burn, mildly NSFW. Murder, intrigue, smoking (SO MUCH SMOKING), and period typical homophobia will also be depicted, however briefly. Please take heed before reading. 18+ readers recommended.


	2. The Solitary Soldier: 2




	3. The Solitary Soldier: 3




	4. The Solitary Soldier: 4




	5. The Solitary Soldier: 5




	6. The Solitary Soldier: 6




	7. The Solitary Soldier: 7




	8. The Solitary Soldier: 8




	9. The Solitary Soldier: 9




	10. The Solitary Soldier: 10




	11. The Solitary Soldier: 11




	12. The Solitary Soldier: 12




	13. The Solitary Soldier: 13




	14. The Solitary Soldier: 14




End file.
